muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Muppets (Latin America)
Los Muppets is the Latin American dub of The Muppets. Although the dub was produced in Mexico, the same version was released in other Spanish-speaking countries in Latin America, including Argentina, Chile, Colombia, and Uruguay, and the promotional tie-in campaign extensively incorporated celebrities from a range of Latin American countries. The dub features most of the same voices as for recent Mexican dubs, but some of the names are simplified. For the first time in Latin America, Kermit is "Kermit la rana" rather than La rana René. Voices *Raúl Aldana as Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat *Jesús Guzmán as Walter and Lew Zealand *Mario Castañeda as Gary (speaking) *Polo Rojas as Gary (singing) *Romina Marroquín Payró as Mary *Mario Filio as Miss Piggy and Beaker *Moisés Palacios as Fozzie Bear *José Luis Orozco as Tex Richman (speaking) *Beto Castillo as Tex Richman (singing) *Ernesto Lezama as Gonzo *Carla Medina as Veronica *Idzi Dutkiewicz as Uncle Deadly *Juan Carlos Tinoco Ripoll as Bobo *Arturo Mercado, Jr. as 80's Robot *Arturo Mercado as Waldorf, Janice, Mickey Rooney, Dr. Strangepork, Penguin *Francisco Colmenero as Statler and The Swedish Chef (Chef Sueco; speaking) *Carlos Cobos as Hobo Joe (speaking) *Mario Arvizu as Rowlf, the Newsman, Sweetums (singing) *Humberto Vélez as Dr. Teeth (Dr. Dientes), Nigel, Thog and Penguin *Hector Lee Vargas as Animal *Sebastián Llapur as Sam el águila, Rowlf Moopet and Beauregard *Herman López as Floyd Pepper (speaking) and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Gerardo García as Jack Black *César Árias as Tour Guide *Noé Velázquez as Pepe *Ricardo Silva as Pepe (singing), Sgt. Floyd Pepper (singing), and Marvin Suggs *Ulises Maynardo Zavala as Link Hogthrob, Wayne and The Swedish Chef (singing) *Hiromi Hayakawa as Miss Piggy's Receptionist *Gerardo Vásquez as Sweetums, Rowlf (singing), and Zoot *César Filio as Crazy Harry, Miss Poogy, penguin *Analiz Sánchez as Greeter *Berenice Esquivel as Hobo Joe (singing), Wanda, Feist, Trumpet Girl *Yolanda Vidal as Whoopi Goldberg *Edson Matus as Neil Patrick Harris *Lupita Leal as Selena Gomez *Irving Corona as Rico Rodriguez *Arturo Barbosa as Kermit Moopet Additional Voices *Yamil Atala, Ricardo Méndez, Alma Delia Pérez, Jorge Santos Promotion The extensive promotional campaign included unique theatrical trailers, new Spanish dubs of the Muppet viral videos, guest appearances (including Kermit the Frog on the Argentinian series Art Attack), TV spots, and more. Most of these were made available through the WaltDisneyStudiosLA (Latin America) YouTube channel. One notable video, uploaded December 26, 2011, is a localized version of the "Mah Na Mah Na" end credits sequence, intercut with the US celebrities and with the Snowths overlaid, as an equivalent to the "Never-Ending Mahna Mahna Phenomahna." The latter included the following celebrities: comedian Guillermo "Fierita" Catalano, producer and film journalist Axel Kuschevatzky, Playhouse Disney Channel Latinoamérica hosts Diego Topa and Mariana Seligmann, pop singer Nicolás Zuviria, TV presenter Gabriel Schultz, sportscaster Ignacio Goano, Disney Channel hostess Caro Ibarra, and actor Benjamín Amadeo (all from Argentina); pop band Ádammo, TV presenter Bruno Pinasco and actress Gianella Neyra (Peru); and Latin American Idol hostess Erika de La Vega (Venezuela). Releases Image:LosMuppetsDVD.jpg|DVD release March 23, 2012 ASIN 7509656020064 Image:LosMuppetsBluRay.jpg|Blu-ray release March 23, 2012 ASIN 7509656020064 See also *Los Muppets (soundtrack) *Los Muppets (Spain) External links *Los Muppets - Official site *WaltDisneyStudiosLA - YouTube channel playlist for Los Muppets __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:International The Muppets (2011)